Recueil d'OS
by Yuunya
Summary: EN PAUSE! (à réecrire plus tard) Recueil d'OS sur l'univers d'Eldarya, aussi bien du grand n'importe quoi que des histoires d'amours à l'eau de roses comme on les aimes tant!
1. Joyeux Anniversaire!

_**Petit OS sans prétention à l'occasion de l'anniversaire d'un chef de garde**_

 _ **au très mauvais caractère!**_

* * *

« Je ne vais jamais y arriver… »

Depuis le début de la mâtiné, une partie de la garde s'agitait excessivement dans tout les sens. Ezarel ne savait pas d'où cela venait, mais il était certain que cela le dérangeait énormément dans son travail travail sous lequel il croulait depuis plusieurs jours.

« Je ne sais plus ce que j'ai fait à Miiko dernièrement, mais ça devait vraiment être mon meilleur coup. »

En effet, depuis peu la kitsune était sans arrêt sur le dos de l'elfe, s'assurant qu'il n'ait pas au moins une minute de libre. Le labo est donc complètement déserté depuis, à moins qu'une âme courageuse ait une soudaine envie de faire face à un elfe particulièrement irrité, et en manque de miel.

Heureusement pour le bien de tous, notre bleudinet préféré semblait enfin venir à bout de cette montagne de travail ! Il s'en allait donc pour s'enquérir de son nectar favori, mais en passant la porte, un ultime obstacle se dressait devant lui :

-Ah ! Ezarel !

Devant lui se tenait la petite Nox, la (très) petite démone de la garde Obsidienne. Beaucoup se demandait encore ce qu'elle y faisait d'ailleurs, son courage peut-être, mais souvent cela ressemblait plus à de l'imprudence.

Peut-être que c'est justement cette imprudence qui permettait à la petite brune à se tenir face à l'elfe qui était à bout depuis bien trop longtemps même quand celui-ci allait pour partir sans l'écouter, elle l'arrêta :

-Ah ! Attend !

-Quoi _Encore_?!

Il avait bien insisté sur le « encore », mais manifesté clairement son état d'esprit ne fis pas partir la démone (bien qu'elle ne fût pas rassurée).

-é…écoute, j…je sais que tu vas vers la cantine mais…

Elle n'arriva pas à terminer sa phrase, et se mit à chercher ses mots.

-Mais quoi ?

-Eh…Eh bien…Karuto y fais le ménage ! Et il ne veut pas qu'on le dérange…

Sa voix se faisait de plus en plus faible à mesure que le regard de l'elfe se durcissait. Nox n'aimait vraiment pas déranger son entourage, surtout Ezarel (tout le monde sait déjà pourquoi), cela la faisait se sentir nuisible. Mais il ne devait en aucun cas aller à la cantine _maintenant_.

-Je suis désolé ! Mais je te demande de ne pas y aller !

Pendant que Nox argumentais et s'excusait en même temps, Ezarel ne savait plus vraiment comment réagir. Il allait tout de même partir quand il fut de nouveau couper par un boulet de canon qui sauta sur la démone :

-Ma petite Noxy ! Toujours aussi chou !

-Ka…Kaela !

« Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle fiche encore elle ?! »

Kaela était connue au QG pour être la plus grande rivale de Nevra, et depuis qu'elle était arrivée, elle avait une obsession pour Nox. Selon elle, la petite démone était « le petit truc le plus mignon qu'elle ait jamais vus ». Ezarel n'appréciait pas vraiment cette situation, _allez savoir pourquoi…_

-Que fais-tu dans mes pattes encore toi ?

-Je viens faire un câlin à Noxy, ça ne doit pas te déranger, tu ne l'écoutais pas !

Dieu qu'il haïssait ce regard satisfait…

-Tu me dérange toujours, quoique tu fasses.

-Oh ! Tu me brise le cœur, vraiment !

-Tant mieux pour moi.

Kaela perdit presque instantanément son sourire :

\- Roh mais fais un effort ! Tu es d'un ennui quand tu es comme ça !

-C'est la vision de ta personne qui me rend « comme ça », je vais donc de ce pas m'éclipser afin de ne plus avoir à te supporter ! Et tu devrais lâcher cette pauvre Nox maintenant, elle est aussi rouge qu'un bonnet de bébé Okanÿa !

Eh oui, Nox était devenue de plus en plus rouge suite au contact prolongé avec Kaela, l'éternel timide ne s'était toujours pas habituée à la tactilité excessive de l'humaine.

-Oops ! Désolé Noxy !

Ezarel s'enfuit très vite après ça pour aller s'enfermer dans sa chambre, si l'oracle avait décidé qu'il n'atteindrait pas cette cantine, il ne voulait pas gaspiller sa précieuse énergie à aller au contre !

La soirée était déjà bien entamée quand on frappa doucement à sa porte :

-Ezarel tu es là ? Répond-moi ! S'il te plait !

« Encore ? » et malgré sa lassitude, il alla tout de même ouvrir la porte à la petite démone suppliante :

-Je ne peux pas rester dans ma chambre non plus ou quoi ?

-Oui euh… non ! Je… m'excuse pour tout à l'heure, je ne voulais pas t'énerver, pardon !

Elle fit une mine désolée avant de se reprendre pour continuer :

-Mais là, je voudrais juste te montrer quelque chose, et je te promets que ce ne sera pas une perte de temps !

Il était rare de voir Nox oublier d'être timide, ce qui attira la curiosité de l'elfe.

-Eh bien ! Je me demande bien ce que c'est pour que tu y mettes tant d'ardeur !

Et hop ! Un bonnet de Okanÿa ! Nox ou la championne du changement d'expression facial à la seconde !

-C'est bon, je viens.

Et hop ! Un « petit truc » heureux !

Pour le coup, il ne chercha pas à deviner ce qu'elle cachait durant le trajet, il l'a suivit simplement au travers des couloirs du QG, et tiqua un peu quand ils se dirigèrent vers la fameuse cantine.

-passe devant.

Bien que sceptique, il s'exécuta mais le bleu pouvait s'attendre à tout sauf à ça.

-JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIRE !

La fête battait son plein, beaucoup de membres de la garde étaient venus (qui l'eut crû ?)

Nox était restée dans un coin, la foule n'avait jamais été son fort, et elle observait le résultat de beaucoup d'efforts communs avec un sourire. Aussi n'avait-elle pas senti la présence derrière elle qui se rapprochait, et qui la fît légèrement sursauter quand elle on souffla à son oreille :

-Merci beaucoup.

La démone n'avait pas besoin de se retourner, elle avait deviné, et une teinte rouge vînt une nouvelle fois teindre ses joues, tandis qu'elle souriait de plus belle.

* * *

 _ **Hey ! Merci d'avoir lu mon premier OS (qui n'est pas si terrible, il faut bien se l'avouer), j'avais juste envie de souhaiter un bon anniv' à notre elfe préféré !**_

 _ **Laissez-moi un com' si vous avez quand même aimé (ou pas d'ailleurs) et à bientôt pour un nouvel OS !**_


	2. Zyanya

_**OS un peu spécial car aucun personnage du jeu n'y apparaît, il me permet surtout de présenter quelques personnages, et de poser des bases pour les prochains textes.**_

 _ **Sur ce, bonne lecture!**_

* * *

En ce début d'après-midi, Eweleïn avait déjà beaucoup de travail ; non, aucune équipe ne revenait d'une mission dangereuse, le QG n'avait pas non plus été attaqué, et il n'y avait aucune épidémie de déclarée. La raison alors ? Oh eh bien, juste quelques gardiens incapables de se voir sans essayer de commettre un meurtre.

Pour l'infirmière, ces bagarres récurrentes devenaient un problème très sérieux, surtout qu'une certaine personne y était quasi systématiquement impliquée, et pas une personne lambda.

Récemment, il y a eu quatre nouvelles recrues dans la garde, et si Kaela avait déjà beaucoup fait parler d'elle, Zyanya n'étais pas en reste, mais elle était d'un tout autre genre :

Zyanya était une faelienne, mi-humaine mi-démon, elle n'était donc pas tenue en très haute estime par les habitants d'Eel depuis son arrivée, aucune des deux deux races n'étant très appréciées. De plus, il était clair qu'elle avait un côté démon dit « guerrier » -une sous-race ayant un avant goût très prononcée pour le combat, ayant en plus de cela un sang très chaud, la jeune fille avait beaucoup de mal à contenir ses excès de colère et sa brutalité. Les autres gardiens (sauf exceptions) ne la tolérant donc guère, Zyanya était souvent au cœur de conflits violents, ayant tendance à exprimer ses émotions par des actions et non des mots.

Le dernier en date, qui avait eu lieu dans la mâtiné, avait été particulièrement violent et la plupart des concernés étaient maintenant bien amochés, gisant sur les lits de l'infirmerie. Eweleïn était assez soucieuse, « ça devient de plus en plus violent, je ne pense pas que ça se calmeras sans intervention extérieur ».

Un problème sérieux, dont la solution n'était pas si simple...

La principale concernée s'était depuis réfugiée chez l'une de ses amies : Meï, avec qui elle était entrée dans la garde en compagnie de Kaela et Svenja.

Meï n'était pas très douée pour les relations sociales, mais elle possédait un calme apaisant, et était assez sage pour écouter sans poser de questions.

-J'les supporte plus Meï, j'étais vraiment pas loin d'en finir pour de bon avec eux cette fois ! Ils peuvent pas juste passer leur chemin ?! Non ! Il faut qu'ils viennent me chercher en plus ! RAH !

La faelienne passa un long moment à se plaindre sous l'oreille attentive de son amie. Jusqu'à qu'une invitée non-désirée déboula dans la chambre :

-Zya ! J'ai entendu parler de ton spectacle de ce matin ! Alors c'étais qui cette fois ?

- _Bonjour_ Kaela...Oui nous nous portons très bien toutes deux, et toi ?

-Bien le bonjour ma petite Meï, je suis heureuse de savoir que tout va bien pour vous, et j'ai passé, ma foi, une agréable mâtiné, merci de t'en inquiéter.

-Mais que vais-je faire de toi...

Les 4 amies, avec Svenja, se connaissaient depuis longtemps maintenant, bien avant leurs entrée dans la garde, qui d'ailleurs, s'était faite un peu à l'improviste (mais ça, c'est une autre histoire). Elles étaient très différentes les unes des autres, aussi bien sur le plan physique que caractériel, et la plupart des gens n'arrivaient donc pas toujours à comprendre comment une telle amitié s'était créer. Svenja aimait dire à ce sujet que même si l'on dit que « qui se ressemble s'assemble », on raconte aussi que « les opposés s'attirent ». Zyanya était la seule faelienne du groupe, les trois autres étant de parfaites humaines, et comme elle vivait jusqu'ici sur terre, ça n'avait pas toujours été facile. Pourtant, quand elle avait rencontré celles qui étaient aujourd'hui ses plus proches amies, elles n'avaient pas fait attention à leur différence de race, même si elles avaient étés très étonnées.

Revenons donc à cet « incident », Zyanya avait fini sa soirée dans cette chambre, à raconter à son amie les évènements de la mâtiné. C'était le schéma habituel : quelques téméraires qui se croyaient malins étaient venus la chercher pour impressionner la galerie, et ils l'avaient trouvée.

Et comme d'habitude, elle avait réagit totalement spontanément.

Rien n'étais régler le lendemain, il y avait donc une ambiance autour de la demi-démone propice à de nouveaux conflits.

Cette fois-ci, ce fût au moment du déjeuner. Il était tard, il n'y avait plus grand monde à la cantine, et seules quelques conversations et bruits de couverts constituaient le brouhaha ambiant.

Notre faelienne profitait de son repas à une table du fond, en compagnie de Meï et Svenja ; cette dernière était revenue de mission la veille, mais avait tout de même réussi à se mettre au courant des derniers exploits de Zyanya.

Un groupe de gardiens, Absynthes pour la plupart, approcha, il y avait même parmi eux des rescapés de la veille. Même si on ne pouvait montrer clairement son hostilité dans l'enceinte du QG sous peine d'êtres sermonné voir sanctionné, on n'avait aucun mal à lire leurs intentions.

Chaque parole était calculée pour être une lame aiguisée, mais parfaitement déguisée, qui touchèrent facilement la jeune fille. Loin de tomber en dépression, elle se leva d'un bond pour sauter à la gorge du premier qui avait eu le malheur de croiser son regard. Il ne fallut pas longtemps à Meï et Svenja pour intervenir, et emmener leur amie loin de là.

Cela fut suffisant pour avoir un avertissement de la part de Miiko.

Enfin « avertissement » c'est vite dit, c'est Miiko, vous la connaissez.

Cette situation devenait incontrôlable, et plus que de déranger l'ordre du QG, cela inquiétait surtout l'entourage de Zyanya. Svenja était celle qui l'exprimait le mieux, Meï étant toujours sur la réserve quand il s'agissait de s'exprimer, et Kaela et bien, il est toujours difficile de savoir ce qu'elle pense vraiment. Même Zya elle-même se reposait beaucoup trop sur son instinct, ne pensant qu'à l'instant présent. Et tout le monde savait que ce n'était pas le genre de problème que l'on réglait si facilement de toute façon.

Les quatre filles savaient aussi, même avant d'arriver à Eel, que rien ne serait facile.

Et que Zyanya ne pouvait changer.

Elle ne voulait pas changer.

Peut-être qu'une époque où elle haïssait sa nature avait existé, qu'elle avait voulue être quelqu'un d'autre. Mais il était sûr que « ceux qui avaient comptés » l'avaient aimé, elle ne pouvait leur faire du tord. C'était aujourd'hui tout ce qui lui importait.

Et surtout, aujourd'hui, elle n'était plus seule face à l'obstacle de ses origines.

Quelques jours plus tard, en pleine après-midi, La jeune hybride s'entraînait avec Svenja, pleinement concentrée, jusqu'à ce qu'elle aperçut un nouveau groupe de faery hostiles envers elle. Cette fois-ci, c'était surtout des femmes.

Cependant, elle n'eût pas l'occasion de commencer sa distribution quotidienne de coups bien placés :

-Ah tiens ! Si ce n'est pas Phalia ! Tu tombe bien !

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers Kaela.

-Qu'est-ce que tu nous veux ?

-Non non, pas de « nous », je parlais à Phalia là. Donc, ma chère Phalia...

Elle se tourna vers celle du fond, une femme plutôt grande avec des cheveux courts.

-Entraîne-toi donc avec moi ! Cela fait un moment que j'en ais envie.

L'étonnement gagna plusieurs visages, avant de laisser place pour certains, à l'indignation.

-Tu pense vraiment pouvoir tenir tête à notre Phalia ?!

-Bien sûr ! Pourquoi donc cette question ?

-Tu es bien trop sûr de toi, voilà tout !

-Eh bien, rien ne m'empêche d'essayer !

-Je parie que tu ne tiendrais même pas face à l'une de nous !

La dénommée Phalia ouvrit enfin la bouche.

-Eh bien Kaela, il semble que mes amies soient bien plus motivées que moi, j'espère que cela ne te dérange pas.

-Aucun problème, j'avais justement besoin d'un échauffement...

Svenja et Zyanya avaient assistées à toute la scène, et tandis que le petit groupe s'éloignait, les deux amies se sourirent, et reprirent leur entraînement.

Non, Zyanya n'était pas seule.

* * *

 _ **Voilà ! J'espère que ce second OS vous aura plu ! (en vrai c'est le troisième que j'ai écrit mais chut !)**_

 _ **Pour le prochain, ce sera enfin l'arrivée des mecs ! (je sais que vous n'attendez que ça)**_

 _ **En souhaitant que vous y prendrez beaucoup de plaisir, n'oubliez pas la petite review ça fait toujours plaisir, et à la prochaine !**_


	3. Kaela

_**Petit OS sans prétention à l'occasion de l'anniversaire d'un chez de garde au très mauvais caractère !**_

* * *

Depuis peu, la garde avait accueillie une nouvelle recrue, une humaine à peine plus âgée que Chrome : Kaela.

Mais comme avoir une humaine facile à vivre n'était pas drôle à raconter, Kaela avait un caractère bien à elle, et nos chefs de gardes préférés s'en étaient vite rendu compte. Voici donc un petit aperçu de la vie à Eel, après l'arrivée de l'adolescente.

Une nouvelle journée touchait à sa fin au QG, et tandis que le soleil allait pour se coucher, la majorité des gardiens prenait place à la cantine. C'était le moment où les amis se retrouvaient et formaient des groupes afin de se raconter leur journée, parler du lendemain, et échanger des ragots.

C'est au milieu de cette ambiance qu'elle arriva. Certaines têtes se tournèrent ; peu s'étaient déjà habitués à sa présence, loin d'être banale. La nouvelle n'était pas vraiment d'une beauté ravageuse : grande, ses longues jambes n'étaient pas vraiment fines, mais assez fortes, tout comme ses bras, qui témoignaient de sa force. Tout son caractère espiègle se reflétait sur son visage, encadré par des cheveux mi-longs, châtains aux mèches violacées qui cachaient à moitié son œil gauche. Ses traits étaient fins, une bouche mignonne, un peu charnue, qu'un léger sourire ne quittait jamais ; tout ça complété par des yeux verts sombres, légèrement bridés -témoignage de ses origines asiatiques- qui lui donnaient un regard un peu rieur. Une lueur charmeuse, et même de défi, y brillait.

La jeune fille se dirigea à travers la cantine d'une démarche un peu brute, une aura de confiance se dégageait d'elle. Ce jour-là, elle était vêtue d'un double haut, une première couche noire près du corps, et une deuxième violette plus large ; avec un short noir, des bottes en cuir et des mitaines effilées. Ce n'était pas vraiment l'incarnation de l'élégance, et elle l'assumait parfaitement.

Elle en avait presque une présence masculine.

Absolument pas gênée par tout les regards posés sur elle, Kaela traversa la salle pour rejoindre la table des chefs de gardes : c'est qu'elle avait bien envie de se « fritter » avec Neva ce jour-là. Elle trouva d'ailleurs son chef entouré de plusieurs belles jeunes filles, une rousse, plus envahissante que les autres, semblait ne plus vouloir le lâcher. Quand il vit sa recrue arriver, le jeu commença de suite :

-Oh ! Une nouvelle beauté qui vient à moi ? J'ai tellement de chance !

Tout en ignorant les regards peu sympathiques de ses conquêtes, l'humaine releva sa mèche d'une main en prenant la pose -se moquant totalement et ouvertement du chef de l'Ombre- révélant au passage une cicatrice qui traçait une courbe parfaite de sa tempe jusqu'à sa mâchoire ; passant près de l'œil.

-Pas ce soir pour toi, désolé.

-Et pour qui alors ?

-Pourquoi serais-tu le seul à profiter de belles jeunes filles ?

-Et si vous alliez « chasser » ailleurs vous deux ?

Non, Ezarel n'avait pas _Franchement_ envie de voir ça...

Au final, dérangées dans leur entreprise, les groupies de Nevra s'en allèrent, laissant la table des chefs plus calme. Ils continuèrent donc leurs repas avec la présence de Kaela en plus.

Pourtant cette dernière continuait d'observer discrètement la belle rousse du coin de l'œil, ce qui ne pouvait échapper à Nevra :

-elle te plaît ou quoi ?

-Qu'importe, je me demandais surtout en quoi tu pouvais l'intéresser.

-C'est évident non ?

-Je suis pourtant beaucoup mieux...

Cette dernière réplique arracha un bon rire à Ezarel et un sourire à Nevra, quand à Valkyon, il ne tiqua pas, enfin c'est Valkyon quoi.

-C'est bien de rêver petite.

-La petite pari qu'elle peut la détourner de toi en moins de 3 minutes.

-Et c'est qu'elle a beaucoup de courage en plus !

Un éclair de challenge passa dans ses yeux avant qu'elle ne se lève en fixant Nevra de ce regard brillant. Puis elle tourna les talons avant de se diriger vers l'objet de son pari. Quand elle arriva à sa hauteur, elle lui servi son plus beau sourire avant de demander :

-Tu aurais une minute à m'accorder?

Sans attendre la réponse de la rouquine, Kaela attrapa sa taille et approcha son corps du sien. L'autre fille n'eut pas le temps de comprendre qu'elle l'embrassait déjà ; et aussi surprenant que cela puisse paraître, elle ne la repoussa pas.

Du côté des garçons, eh bien Neva et Ezarel avaient « buger » comme on aime dire sur terre, et Valkyon lui, n'avait rien suivis.

Toute la salle s'était vite tue face à ce spectacle (chacun ayant ses raisons), et c'est dans ce silence théâtrale que Kaela rompis doucement le contact. Elle fixa longuement sa partenaire dans les yeux avant de lui souffler :

-Plutôt agréable, merci bien.

Un clin d'œil, puis elle s'éclipsa, laissant la jeune rousse encore sur place. Semblant avoir oublié tout ce qui se trouvait autour d'elle, et ne quittait plus _son_ humaine des yeux.

Cette humaine d'ailleurs, revînt vers sa table, un air triomphant sur le visage. Elle posa sa main sur la table et se pencha vers le brun :

-3 minutes...

Elle se releva et dit plus bas :

-Peut-être qu'elle me plaît vraiment en fait...

Puis elle partie, laissant trois chefs totalement hébétés, lançant un dernier regard appuyé sur sa nouvelle conquête avant de disparaître de la cantine.

Même après son départ, l'ambiance restait suspendue, l'esprit de tous encore pris dans ce qui venait de se passer.

Après cet épisode, Nevra mis un point d'honneur à se méfier de Kaela quand elle approchait un peu trop _ses_ conquêtes. Et Kaela, elle, s'amusait beaucoup à mettre le désordre dans ses rangs.

* * *

 _ **Bien le bonjour à ! J'espère que ça vous aura plus ! Personnellement ce n'est pas vraiment l'OS dont je suis la plus fière, donc attendez vous à revoir un peu Kaela, surtout que je l'aime bien…**_

 _ **La prochaine fois, ce sera sûrement une histoire un peu plus sombre, histoire de changer un peu, essayez de deviner sur qui !**_

 _ **Et tant qu'on joue aux devinettes, essayez de trouver l'orientation sexuelle de Kaela ! Parce que ce n'est pas aussi simple que vous le pensez (eh non !)**_

 _ **Laissez-moi un petit com's si vous avez envie, ça me fait toujours plaisir, et à la prochaine !**_


	4. quelques nouvelles

Bonjour tout le monde!

Je sais, ça fait trèèèèès longtemps que je n'aie pas mis à jour ce recueil, et ce pour une raison très simple: ça ne me plaisait plus

Mais je n'aime pas laisser des projets en plan comme ça, et je ne veux pas non plus le supprimer, je met donc ce projet en pause pour le moment. J'ai prévu de le réécrire plus tard, mais je suis prise par d'autres projets et je n'aie pas vraiment le temps de me consacrer à celui-ci.

Quand j'aurais plus temps ou quand une étincelle d'inspiration me viendra, je m'en occuperais, rassurez-vous, ça ne prendra pas dix ans! J'espère pouvoir le reprendre cette année au moins.

Désolée pour ça, et j'espère qu'il y aura toujours quelqu'un pour me lire à l'avenir!

RLABAEC pour vous! (ref dans ma bio!) et à très bientôt!


End file.
